


Change of View

by Sadistic_Expression



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, BL, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Submission, Yaoi, adventual sex, hard core yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadistic_Expression/pseuds/Sadistic_Expression
Summary: Talking to the girls. Gai got a little in sight on  how he actually felt about a certain copy nin. Kakashi finds out at a certain stage of the girls trying to help Gai. Kakashi has his own plans on how he was going to do things.





	Change of View

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were all sitting under a shaded tree. With many magazines sprawled out in front of them. Which was mainly dealing with love or how to fix their love life. Which none of the teens had yet. The magazines where highly put up. It had a bunch of different tactics. To deal with certain type of crushes. Such as an emotionless crush. A long distant crush. Bonuses with a brooding crush. Leading on to an up tight strict crush, and then a clueless one. Added with away to get rid of shyness.  
" I wish this stuff would actually work." Came the soft voice of Hinata. As she looked down at the sprawled out magazines on her lap. She was too shy for her own good around Naruto. She knew that, but it would also help if Naruto wasn't so dense.  
" Jeez I know exactly what you mean." Tenten huffs pushing the magazine off her lap. Maybe if Neji wasn't so strict or bent on training he would actually see that she was trying to get his attention. Not that Neji was dense. It was that he just didn't pay attention to anything unless it was a threat or a challenge. At least he didn't train as muck as Lee. Who was way to blinded to see that Ayame was trying to ask him out or talk to him, but Lee could never properly talk without shouting about youth. Or throwing off Ayame whole plan to ask him out on a date. Sakura and Ino could totally agree with Tenten and Hinata. It was like their boys was way more complicated and never fitted on category to work on.  
" A youthful day isn't ladies! Any of you want to train with me since Lee had to help out Lady Hokage." Gai asks with a bright smile. The females trained with him once before. So he really think it was no problem with asking any of them now.  
" No thank you Gai-sensei." Sakura says in a deadpan tone. Gai noticed the girls down cast expression. He wondered what had got them in such a lousy mode. Maybe it was all the missions they have been taking on.  
" What seems to be the problem?" Gai asks them curiously. Thinking he might be off with the mission thing. Since Tenten haven't been going on many missions lately. Or Sakura, Kakashi or Yamato been out lately. They've been assisting Tsunade too.  
" You wouldn't understand it Gai-sensei. It's more of a girl thing." Ino states. Placing her cheek in her palm. Gai blinked at that. He never really understood that term. What exactly does 'a girl thing' supposed to mean?  
" Maybe if you explain it I could help." Gai says confidently.  
" Have you ever been in love Gai-sensei?" Sakura questions in a rhetorical way.  
" Hm in love, not sure maybe if you all explained to me." Gai states in a thinking matter. Gai wasn't entirely sure what the the phrase meant. Sure he knew what love was or lovers were. In love was a different thing. It sounded different from the two. Love of a family and being in a relationship. In love sounded like neither one of those.  
" Like always wanting to be around one person that had caught your attention. More than anyone else could. No one could take their spot." Tenten states.  
"Always thinking about them. Even when they are far away. Unable to imagen a future without them in it." Sakura says.  
" Concerned about their well being even though you know they are fully capable of defending their selves. Though you would still run to their aid knowing you'd get in the way." Hinata adds on.  
" Feeling an overwhelming amount of feelings around them. Such as joy and excitement." Ino states in a dreamily way.  
" That really what being in love means?" Gai questions curiously. Tenten nods at that.  
" There is no other way to explain it." Tenten states.  
" In that case I am!" Gai beams happily. The three girls eyes widen at that.  
" W-what with who?!" Sakura questions in disbelief.  
" Kakashi of course!" Gai shouts. They nearly feel over at that. Imagining Gai in love with Kakashi. Is something they would never thought of in a billion years. Even how Gai acted they would've thought he had more interest in women. Not that they cared it was a guy. It's just weird Kakashi and Gai?  
" Wait how do you know that your in love with Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asks truly curious and still disbelieving. Gai thought hard for a moment holding his chin.  
" Well it's like you all explained. Though I never thought a rivalry would fall under such a strange category. I do always want to be around Kakashi. It would be hard to do challenges if I wasn't. Of course I am always thinking about him. That's how I come up with all of my challenges. I am always happy or joyful being around him. Of course it's exciting to see him every day. I do get concerned about him especially when we was younger. I started to use my challenges to keep him at ease. Every time I saw my future even as a child I saw no one but Kakashi in it. It was extremely difficult to think o a future where Kakashi doesn't exist. Even talking about it now. It's still hard to imagen." Gai finishes stunning the girls. Well some sounded a bit romantic, but the rest sounded like he was confusing his rivalry with being in love.   
" Hold on Gai-sensei. What about kissing, holding hands or even going on dates?" Ino questions. Gai blinked at that.  
" Isn't that done between lover's? " Gai questions confusedly.   
"That's also the erges that come with being inlove. " Hinata says softly. Gai eyes widened slightly. He had that one dream when he was a teenager about Kakashi. Gai thought it was hid mind playing tricks on him. Now looking back it made more sense. Gai blushed slightly. Almost unnoticeably.   
" Oh." Was the only thing Gai managed to say. Scratching the back of his head.   
" Would you still say you are inlove with Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei? " Sakura questions the spandex man.  
" Well yes." Gai says almost unsurely. The girls had no problems with that. They was happy to help.  
" Since none of our love lives are active or there at all. We'll be happy to help you. " Tenten says giving him a closed eyed smile. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata nodding in agreement.   
" Say first Gai-sensei I have a question. Would you prefer dominance or submission. " Ino grins. Gai blinks at that. What was that suppose to mean?


End file.
